


[兔龙]薛定谔的猫

by Kyou (qianbaidu)



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, 兔龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianbaidu/pseuds/Kyou
Summary: ooc致歉
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Banjou Ryuuga
Kudos: 7





	[兔龙]薛定谔的猫

**Author's Note:**

> ooc致歉

桐生战兔养了只猫

说养其实不太贴切，是猫自己跑过来的。橘色的小猫贴着他的裤脚蹭了又蹭，睁着水汪汪的眼睛看着他，用稚嫩的爪子勾着他的衣服不让他离开。

他把猫藏在小黑屋，关在箱子里，不定时跑去看看，从留下的缝隙塞点吃的和水。他只会在箱子旁边坐一会儿，因为没有勇气打开箱子看它是否还活着，不敢接受打开箱子里边的猫已经死掉的结局，只是从箱子里发出的动静推测猫是死是活。

他每天都担心猫的生死，想了很多乱七八糟的事，或许该勇敢一点打开箱子，又或许根本就不该一时心软收留它。这种担心直接影响了他的日常生活，比如做实验的时候不小心被火烧了一下而不自知，偏偏万丈龙我这时候出现，把他拽到洗手间冲冷水。

“你最近到底怎么了？”

“诶？”

万丈挠挠头，“感觉你最近好像心不在焉，”又指了指他的手，“你看，就连做实验都会分心。”

桐生战兔顺着他的视线看过去，万丈抓着他的手一起冲着冷水，被火烧的地方起了一片水泡，红得可怕。

“你知道薛定谔的猫吗？”

“薛定谔是谁？”万丈眨巴眨巴眼睛，眉头微微皱起，他是真不知道薛定谔是谁，是认识的人吗？他们什么时候认识一个姓薛的人了？

果然不知道啊，桐生战兔在心里叹了口气，“是一个伟大的科学家，他发现了……”

“啊！我知道了！”万丈龙我粗暴地打断了他的话，“反正你又要说一些我不懂的事了。”他关上水龙头，拿下毛巾轻轻擦掉两人手上的水珠，找出医药箱中的药膏，但没找到棉签，他只好用手蘸上药膏涂在桐生战兔惨不忍睹的手上。

“天才做实验也会走神吗，不过被火烧了也会有感觉的吧，不知道是谁上次嘲笑我……”万丈龙我喋喋不休，把之前的事翻出来说了个遍，手上动作没停，反而更仔细。只可惜他说的话桐生战兔都没听进去，呆呆看着他侧脸，也许猫还活着也说不定，他想。

新世界的桐生战兔有朋友有家人，坐在回程的列车上，手里拎着妈妈准备的东西和甜到发腻的玉子烧。风不间断地从窗户吹进来，扰乱他的思绪。看着窗外不断向后退去的房屋，想起妈妈向他询问万丈近况时的表情，他养的猫轻不可闻的挠了一下箱子，发出声音。

电话打过去的时候万丈还在摆摊，坐在一旁愁眉苦脸看着被他救过一次的由衣接替自己的位置，卖力吆喝吸引客人。虽然神经大条，但格外善良心软的他不知道该怎么拒绝这个已经被拒绝过一次，但还是一次又一次向自己示好的女孩子。接到桐生战兔的电话他很诧异，瞅了眼天空，是太阳正好的中午，这家伙应该跟家人一起才对。

“战兔，你还好吗？”

电话刚接通，他还没来得及说话就听见万丈龙我的声音，毫不掩饰的担忧顺着电波传到他这头，心脏接收后鼓动的越发激烈。

他抚上胸口，警告心脏让它安静一点，然后才开口，“怎么了？干嘛这么问。”

“那个……你现在不是应该和你家人一起吃饭吗，怎么……”会给我打电话。

“我回来了，”他停顿了一瞬，“因为跟葛城巧那家伙吵架。”

“不会吧。”万丈的笑声从手机中传来，他也忍不住跟着弯起嘴角，“是这样的。”

“反正你没事就好了。”

箱子里的猫喵喵叫，诱惑他打开箱子，可能猫真的还活着。

“万丈，我……”

“龙我！”

是由衣的声音，桐生战兔听见电话那头两人的交谈声，他听见由衣说他发明的玩具全部卖出去了，听见万丈发出从心底里的赞叹，他听见两人互相告别，听见万丈收拾东西，听见万丈问他要说什么。

“没什么，”他听见自己说，“我待会要去一趟研究所，可能会晚点回来。”然后果断挂了电话。猫果然已经死去了。

研究所什么的当然是假的，今天是幻德为了“葛城家的聚会”特意安排的休息日，除了上班的地方和住的地方他也没别的地方可去，至于美空那里，去了就暴露了吧。

他带着满手的东西去了居酒屋。桐生战兔一般不喝酒，这点他跟葛城巧想法一致，认为酒精会麻痹人的思维，所以他的酒量不怎么样，以至于一杯酒下肚就醉的七七八八，等到了居酒屋打烊，他不得不离开，糊里糊涂扶着墙不知道往哪走，等他再次抬头的时候，赫然发现自己走到了3号仓库。

仓库的灯已经灭了，看样子万丈已经睡了，他没有勇气打开门走进去，靠着墙坐下。妈妈要他带回来的给万丈还有自己的礼物被他胡乱放在地上，伴着月光铺了一地。

他抬头看向月亮，想起一位文人写的一句话——今晚月色很美。月亮是挺美的，只可惜他是个纯粹的理科生，只能想到月亮每个月会有那么几天离地球近一点，发出的光也是反射的太阳光。月亮自己是不会发光的。

他是被渴醒的，人虽醒了，脑袋却昏昏沉沉，想动一动身体都不听使唤，喉咙像是被火烧了一样，吞一口唾沫都觉得痛。只能依稀听到万丈翻找东西还有打电话的声音，额头传来清凉的感觉，他忍不住蹭了蹭，陷入睡眠。

他再次来到小黑屋，熟门熟路找到被他藏起来的箱子，叹了口气坐下，“你到底想干什么啊。”没人回答他，箱子里没有任何声音传出来。他又叹了口气，再抬头是坚定的神色，手摸上箱子的盖子，深吸一口气准备打开的时候箱子动了一下，他回过神来放下手，站起身又看了一眼箱子，离开了。

他再次醒来的时候还是晚上，墙壁上挂着的钟表显示现在是晚上八点整。身体还有些发软，他撑着手臂坐起来，身上穿的是万丈从集市上买来的打折的家居服，只有床边的小夜灯开着，万丈不在屋里。

就在他要下床的时候，仓库的门被推开，万丈怀里抱着大包小包，极其困难地关上了门，看见他醒了也一言不发。

他攥紧手里的布料，天才的直觉告诉他这个人生气了，可他晕晕乎乎的脑袋想不出理由。

他看着万丈走过来揪着他的衣领，把他教训了一顿，然后又说了什么话，再然后低头吻他。他处在震惊中，手臂却条件反射般地搂住他的腰，抱着人翻了个身把他压在身下。这个场景他在梦里演练过很多次，等到真实发生他还怀疑是不是又在梦里。

他看着在他身下抱着他不放，被吻得气喘吁吁的人，轻笑一声，“接吻是会传染感冒的。”说完就又吻了上去。

那又怎么样呢？从以前到现在他们有什么不是共享的？第一次见面就被他带回了家，之后的战斗都有对方在场，就连被evolto附身都是一个接一个。新旧世界交界处广阔的平原只有他们俩，到了新世界记得对方的只有彼此。经历了这么多可他到现在才明白。

傻瓜是不会感冒的。

他把头埋在万丈颈间，以此来掩饰绷不住的情绪。万丈上下摩挲他的背安抚他，还一边说着我知道我都明白。明白什么啊，明明就是个笨蛋。

他闭上眼睛，看见小猫打翻箱子，那只在他脚边蹭来蹭去的小猫已经长成大猫，就站在那儿看他，朝他摇了摇尾巴说了再见就走了。

一生还很长，他养不好自己也养不好猫，两个人互相支撑总比一个人来的好。

彩蛋：

“所以你打算什么时候告白呢？”

刚喝进口的水呛进了气管，葛城香笑眯眯地看着他胡乱抽了几张纸，状况外的葛城忍端茶的手一抖，“什么告白，告白什么，跟谁告白？”一旁的葛城巧看热闹不嫌事儿大，从他身旁飘过还说了一句话。

“虽然是个笨蛋不过配你倒是绰绰有余了。”

“他才不是笨蛋。”他低声嘟囔一句。


End file.
